


Glad Every Night

by MayQueen517



Series: Pacific Rim Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Swing Dancing, Tumblr Prompt, because you know they're total champs at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/pseuds/MayQueen517
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bays are empty and there will come a time to mourn that loss, but for now, with one of her old dresses on and her heels striding across the floor with music echoing around, she thinks that it's perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad Every Night

**Author's Note:**

> Another song prompt courtesy of fuzzybooks! This time the song was Treat Her Right by The Commitments, which has such a great swing dance feel. And then I was looking at [this gorgeous art](http://flatbear.tumblr.com/post/59752747485/tendo-and-allison-choi-shatterdome-swing-dance) from Flatbear and this happened. 
> 
> There's a happily and extremely gratuitous use of a quote from Top Gun because it's my favorite scene in the movie and reminded me of Tendo and Alison. 
> 
> So, enjoy!

Alison is never as happy as she is when everyone's out on the floor, music screaming through the Shatterdome through the floor and through the speakers that have been haphazardly rigged courtesy of Tendo. The dress swirls at her legs, tulip yellow and she dances in place while she waits for Tendo to show up.

Celebration is nothing to sneeze at, she thinks, watching Mako and Raleigh dance around each other awkwardly, their laughter making the room feel lighter. The bays are empty and there will come a time to mourn that loss, but for now, with one of her old dresses on and her heels striding across the floor with music echoing around, she thinks that it's perfect. 

Tonight, she thinks, turning when she feels a familiar hand on her waist, tonight is for celebrating life and she laughs as Tendo spins her. The moves are painstakingly familiar and it only takes them a moment to fall into old positions. His hair is freshly combed and she can smell the soap and cologne from his rushed shower. 

"Looking good, Daddy-o," she calls out, making him laugh. He presses a hard, happy kiss to her lips, twirling her.

"Shall we show 'em how it's done, babydoll?" he calls out, his voice carrying over the change in music as she grins at him, snapping one of his suspenders sharply.

"I didn't get all gussied up for nothing," she says, kissing him again as the music starts. Alison laughs in delight, stepping with Tendo in their favorite routine. It's all flicks and kicks, twirling in dizzying whirls before he's lifting her up. She holds herself easily, moving around him and letting him throw her around. It's insane and she knows it and the gleeful delight thrumming through her veins makes her grateful that someone's got Felix for the night. 

The song ends far too soon and her chest is heaving, but Tendo's laughing and holding onto her as people clap them on the back. He wraps his arms around her, pressing his face into her hastily styled hair, lips grazing the top of her ear.

"Mrs. Choi, I do believe we've still got it."

"Mr. Choi, if you're implying that we ever lost it, I think you'll find I'll leave you to Geiszler and Gottlieb for the night," she says as Tendo laughs, spinning her to kiss her firmly. There's still the shadow of grief on his face and she kisses that away too, pressing her lips to his cheek and holding onto him for a moment. He holds on a little too tightly but breaks free the minute that Mako and Raleigh wander over. 

Alison hugs Mako in delight, pressing a happy kiss to her hair. Mako hugs back, laughing as Raleigh and Tendo do that weird mock wrestling thing that they've always done to one another. 

"How are you holding up?" Alison asks Mako, smiling at her. Mako's face shadows but Alison watches her bolster herself as she watches Tendo try and teach Raleigh one or two of the steps. It's going, by Alison's estimation, horribly.

"Tonight is for celebration but I think that tomorrow, we will stay in," she says as Alison hugs her again. Stacker Pentecost was one hell of a man, she thinks, stepping back to take Mako's hands.

"C'mon, you. I'll show you a few fancy steps so you can show up pretty boy over there," Alison says with a wink as Mako laughs. Raleigh looks over and Alison knows the minute that he and Mako meet eyes and Alison can't help but share a grin with Tendo. 

She ends up dancing with Mako almost more than she dances with Tendo but at some point Mako and Raleigh push her and Tendo together, beaming.

"Show us how it's done, old man," Raleigh says to Tendo as Mako hides a laugh into her hand. Alison finds herself swept up in Tendo's arms, laughing. Around them, techs are starting to clear a circle as she tilts her head back until it meets Tendo's shoulder, grinning.

"You wanna?" he asks and Alison shivers to hear the rasp of his voice so close to her ear. She can feel his grin and there's a heat that starts under the surface of her skin that she wants to chase.

"Always," she says, stepping back, watching him. They've been dancing together almost as long as they've known each other; five, nearly six years of knowing one another and their moves. Years of having to learn how the other learns routines and the in 'Dome competitions that they've won all five years. 

Alison watches Tendo for a long moment before the song changes, fast and the grin that comes across her face is feral; one that makes his own deepen. They move around each other, kicking at each others feet and shuffling from side to side. They walk together and all it takes is a whispered direction before she's flipped over his back.

He swings her from side to side before she's ducking through his legs, catching his hands in one of her favorite moves, laughter springing from both of them. They're like a whirling dervish, flipping and kicking and the minute his hands hit her waist, she's off the ground again.

Tendo is the best partner she's ever danced with and the heat that started below her skin is a fire, growing faster and faster as he spins them around. She has a split second to realize what he's doing and she squeezes his shoulders, waiting.

He throws her. He throws her into the air and her legs windmill before she's landing on her feet, running right back to him. They end the routine with him dipping her back and her legs off the ground, laughing delightedly. She's sweating like crazy and half of her hair's come down but when he pulls her up, she plasters herself to him.

They kiss to whistles and yells and she laughs into his mouth, pulling back. He spins her around before they take a bow and it's almost like every other competition they've done to blow off steam. 

"Mrs. Choi, take me to bed or lose me forever," he says into her ear as she lets out a bark of delighted laughter. 

"Show me the way home, honey," she says, cupping his face with her hand. They make their goodbyes hastily, delighted laughter following them from Cherno's bay as their crew press a bottle of deviously clear liquid into their hands.

They stumble through the hallways, laughter echoing as they find their quarters. 

Their quarters are a mess, more than normal and Felix's portable crib is with one of Tendo's coworkers from LOCCENT. It doesn't stop her from crowding him against the door as soon as it's closed, kissing him hard. They fumble to put the bottle down on the desk, the dull thunk barely registering as she pulls at his shirt and suspenders. 

Her hands get to bare skin and she fastens her mouth to his pulse point, feeling it pounding as he groans. He fits his arms around her, lifting her up as she wraps her legs around his waist, littering bites along his neck. Her dress is hanging open in the back and she's dimly aware of the sound of ripped crinoline. There's the trail of ink on his neck that her lips and tongue always trace and his shudder is still her favorite thing.

He whispers her name, harsh and broken before they kiss again. She fumbles with his pants, pulling at the button and zipper, pushing them down as he carries her over to the desk. 

It's frantic and rough, clinging to each other and her nails digging into the back of his neck as he pushes into her. The edge of the desk digs into her ass and thighs but she can't bring herself to care as she kisses him with everything she's got.

His teeth dig into her collarbone, making her shout as she comes and it's like a freight train dragging her under and behind it. Tendo's groan is rough and ragged in her ear as she pulls in rough gasps of air. He slows, sliding a hand along her front to rest over her heart. Alison growls, locking her legs around him before she kisses him hard, biting at his lower lip.

"Don't you dare stop," she says roughly, voice breaking as he moans, holding onto her hips as he starts thrusting again. The sounds are obscene and there's a creak in the desk that would be worrying at any other time. It doesn't take long before she's coming again, dragging him down with her as he shudders hard against her. She'll have bruises on her hips and her ass and she savors the thought as he holds onto her.

His head is buried into the crook of her neck as her legs slowly fall to the side with him still inside her. She holds onto him, combing through his mussed hair as she presses her lips to his shoulder. 

"C'mon," she says, voice rough, "shower and bed. Louise is keeping Felix until in the morning," she says, pulling his head up. He kisses her, easing out of her and helping her off of the desk and out of her dress. She looks at the torn crinoline and shakes her head, a grin fighting it's way onto her face.

Tendo gives her a sheepish grin, pressing a light kiss to her shoulder as they wander into the bathroom. It's a quick shower, hair held out of the way as the steam builds.

He holds onto her for a moment with the spray beating down on both of them and they quietly finish showering. The water turns off and she enjoys the play of muscles as he dries himself off. 

"What are we gonna do now?" she asks as she dries herself, going to their bed and flopping down, naked. Tendo hums quietly, hanging the towels up before he joins her. On her stomach, she props her chin on her hands, looking up at him as he combs through her hair lightly.

"House, nice yard. Fence. I'm thinking maybe a puppy," he says as she pushes herself up to prop up on her forearms.

"Domesticity," she says, watching him. She's known him in the worst of times and she wonders if that means it's going to be a good thing or a bad thing to adjust to life outside of a Shatterdome. Neither of them have ever wanted domesticity, finding a new life inside the Shatterdome and one that has defined them both. But Alison thinks about a house and a yard and something in her gut springs to life with want.

"Doesn't sound so bad, now does it?" he asks her, echoing the feeling in her gut as she hums softly. She kisses his wrist gently, closing her eyes before she rolls onto her back and tugs. He laughs quietly, letting her tug him nearly on top of her.

"Not bad at all," she murmurs before she kisses him softly, curling her fingers in his hair. Peace sweeps over her as she drifts off to sleep, thinking about houses and big yards.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to prompt me with something, you can find me on Tumblr at MayQueen517!


End file.
